The lost village
by Lady Misukage
Summary: This is a story involving none if the characters. WARNING: THIS CONTAINS SADNESS AND IS RATED M FOR A REASON.


**A/n: Hello readers………… There are something's happening to me at the moment and well they have inspired me to write this. Please enjoy.**

Once there was a village in the time before Kohana existed. It was a wonderful village full of laughter and joy and anyone that came there was welcomed with opened arms. This village was founded by two friends and they were so close they were easily thought of as sisters. One sister was always happy and joyous and never mad while the other was always putting herself down but when it came to her sister and friends she was very supportive and fought her hardest to keep them safe. As time past the village grew little by little. Though there were never many visitors the friendships that were there made up for it.

One sister was soon married and expecting while the other was on her second boyfriend who was hardly ever with her now a days. But even threw her sadness the sister and a few friends joined in the fun and the wedding was beautiful and happy. Love could be smelled and heard threw the air even a flame which had almost died had relit, it was a small but happy flame that stayed lit even though the two people had stopped loving each other. The girl held the flame in her hands because it was just that, the flame was there because she had opened her heart when she was scared to.

As months past love still blossomed and more villagers were wed in happiness and laughter. There were some that remained single and some had yet to find their hearts mate but that did not change it. Families grew and new relationships blossomed and no one could see the end of this happiness that was about to come.

Summer slowly rolled in and even though the village and soon people started traveling, packing up their belongings and closing their shops. The girl watched as they would say their goodbyes and then turn away. Some came back but a few didn't and those who didn't were ether missed or forgotten till they came back eventually or never at all.

When June rolled in things changed even more. Everyone was leaving and not telling anyone. Or they were busy doing other stuff and not talking to people but ether way the village became very empty. The girl got worried and when she asked her wise leader about it he said it was because of all the fighting that was going on. He looked at her and smiled gently "Don't worry I promise you I'll bring it won't die" he said to her as he looked out over it. She smiled and thanked him but when she returned the next day she found that he too had left and that's the way it was. The people left in big groups now and soon the girl was the only one left.

The first week she cried and kept herself in her room away from the light and the windows afraid of what she might see or find. Finally one day she managed to step out of her house and walked onto the street. She swore everything had turned black and white and plain swelled inside her. She ran to the center of the town and collapsed near the fountain that had stopped. Wind rolled threw the empty streets but she didn't care, she wished with all her heart that someone would wrap their arms around her but no one did. They had all disappeared leaving her to stay just like those of her past, leaving her all alone.

'_I thought I had found a place where they would always be there for me' _she thought when she had finally stopped. '_Guess I was wrong'_ On shaking legs she got up and went back home then came back with a simple white rose. She placed it on the edge of the fountain and cried.

She did this everyday and everyday nothing happened but she still came, cried and stayed with the rose but nothing happened. The girl had stopped eating and only drank what tears fell from her eyes and into her mouth.

Years past and then finally the girl's sister came back to find her but when she got there no came out to great her. She searched all of the houses and the streets but her sister was no where to be found. As she walked to the center of the town she stopped, there on the side of the fountain was a single white rose.

She picked it up and looked around, her sister had vanished and she hadn't been there to stop her.

The village was soon restored to it's normal glory but the girl never was seen again. Rumors started spreading threw the village. Some say that the girl got depressed and killed herself, others say that she just got tired waiting and left, then there where few that said that she had just disappeared all together.

They dedicated a garden to her it was filled with white roses. But something was odd for when the villagers would wake up they would find a rose on the edge of the fountain each morning.

No one knew where it came from but they didn't question it ether. They would just smile at it and continue on with their life.

_The rumors few_

_But no body knew how much she blamed herself_

_For years and years_

_She tried to hid the whisky on her breath_

_We watched drink her pain away a little at a time_

_But she never could get drunk enough to get him of her mind until the night_

_She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger _

_She finally drank away his memory _

_Life was short but this time it was bigger _

_And the strength to get up off her knees_

_We found with her face down in a pillow_

_Clinging to his picture for dear life_

_We laid her next to him beneath the willow _

_While the angels sang a whisky lullaby _

_Lualualua, Lualualualua _


End file.
